


Surprises. KagaKuro/Fem!Reader

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kagami Taiga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kagami Taiga, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kuroko Tetsuya is lokey magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: “Mm,” Kagami turned away from Kuroko, now facing you. “You taste so good Y/n.” He smiled teasingly. Your cheeks went bright pink as you laid back on your pillow with a huff.“Fuck you.” You said lightly, feeling completely embarrassed.“Oh, don’t worry. We’re getting there.”
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Surprises. KagaKuro/Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh.. my friend wanted me to name this ‘Double stuffed’ (we were talking about Oreos) and I was lokey debating it.
> 
> I’ve had this ready to post for a whole day but I was stuck on a title lmao.
> 
> **  
> _All characters are 18+_  
> **

You squirmed in your sleep as the sun started to shine through your window. Without opening your eyes, you noted that the blinds were cracked open before trying to fall back to sleep.

You felt a hand on your chin, lightly turning your head to the right before a soft peck was placed on your lips. You smiled into the kiss before pushing away. 

“Morning, Taiga.” You sighed as you turned your head back, eyes still closed. You were on your side, and could feel Kagami’s arm slink around your waist from behind. You fisted a hand through his hair, lightly tugging.

You could hear Kagami chuckle lightly before asking, “how’d you know?” You hummed lightly in response before you felt a hand brush your cheek. Lips met yours again and your smile widened. You extracted your hand from Kagami’s hair to meet the soft blue locks of the one in front of you.

“And morning to you too, Tetsuya.” Kuroko hummed, content. You slowly processed what was going on. Shooting up, you looked back down at the two males in your bed.

“Taiga? Tetsu? What are you-“ you trailed off when Kagami laughed lightly at your bewildered expression. 

“We got back last night.” Kuroko said, answering your unfinished question.

“But your-“ Kagami cut you off.

“Well the games ended earlier than expected. Coach decided we’d go back yesterday instead of staying the night at a hotel like planned.” Kagami and Kuroko had been out of town for a few weeks. Their basketball team having gone to a tournament. 

You would have gone with them, to watch their games and cheer them on, but you had work. So, you were stuck at home, alone and missing them, while they were together and probably having a blast. It wasn’t fair, really. You laid back down between the two with a pout on your face.

“What’s wrong Y/n?” Kuroko asked lightly. You were facing him, so Kagami had to lean over your shoulder to see what Kuroko was talking about.

“Nothing.. did you guys have fun?”

“Oh yea, it was awesome! You should have seen Aomine’s face! And Murasakibara? More like Murasakiboring. I had that guy on the hook!” Kagami was bursting with excitement. “And then me and Tetsuya were-“ Kuroko cut him off with a jab to the side. “Fuck..” Your pout had grown, and Kuroko had clearly noticed the reason.

“It wasn’t all that great.” He interjected. Kagami was about to protest, but halted when Kuroko gave him a glare. “Especially with you not there Y/n.” His voice was a little more forceful than usual, trying to get his point across to Kagami. The redhead, taking a glance down at your face again, slowly caught on.

“Shit..” he muttered under his breath. “But yea, it also sucked. I mean, I personally like you way better than Tetsu. So being stuck with him, while you were here? Tch, it was the worst.” He feigned an exasperated sigh. The comment earned him another hit from Kuroko as you giggled lightly between them. 

Watching them fight was always funny to you, because you knew how they actually felt towards each other. Though, it was a little annoying when they put you in the middle, literally speaking.

“Can you two idiots stop?” You sighed, playfully nudging both of them. 

Giving each other a childish glare and sticking out their tongues at one another, they stopped. Both wrapping an arm around you and scooting closer. 

You could feel Kagami first. His hips came to meet your ass as he spooned you. Your eyes snapped up, meeting Kuroko’s, as you felt it. Kagami was unmistakably hard. His erection poking you from behind. Your eyes still on Kuroko, you could see his eyes darken. His own erection making a tent in his boxers. 

“Really?” You sighed.

“What?” Kuroko asked, licking his lips absentmindedly as his eyes glanced over you hungrily. 

“Already? Did you not just wake up?” 

“But.. you just look so good in our clothes.” Kagami breathed in your ear. You were clad in a white button up of Kagami’s, and a pair of Kuroko’s boxers.

“Hm,” you hummed as you a pair of rough hands slipped under your shirt. You could tell it was Kagami without even looking. As his hands explored your body, Kuroko pulled you in for a light kiss. The moment was sweet, soft touches that let you all know you loved each other. It was cute, really. Until it became needier.

Your lips, working a slow rhythm with Kuroko’s, became rushed. He was biting at your bottom lip, tongue shoving into your mouth as he pulled low moans from your throat. Kagami’s hands had found your breasts and was tweaking your nipples. Rolling them back and forth between his thumb and finger as he marked up your neck.

At some point, your hands had travelled down their shirtless chests and slipped into each of the boxers. Kagami’s followed suit. One hand still fondling your breast as the other dived into the pair of Kuroko’s boxers you were wearing.

You let out a whimper when a finger slotted through your folds. You heard Kagami snickering behind you.

“Talking about ‘just woke up’, ” he started, trailing off with a groan as your hand gave a particularly sharp tug to each of their cocks. “But look at you.” You could almost hear his smirk in his voice. 

Both of your hands stilled on their cocks as he plunged a finger in your entrance. A second finger following closely behind as your hands slipped out of their boxers.

“Ah, you’re soaked baby. Did you miss us that much?” Kagami drawled in your ear, husky voice stirring your insides as his fingers found a slow rhythm. Kuroko pulled away from your lips, and you let out an audible whine.

“Sorry love.” He whispered, giving you a light peck on the cheek. He utilized that same innocent mouth to kiss and lick down your body. Catching your neglected nipple between his teeth, he sucked on it for a moment before his blue hair was lost to the sea of blankets on your bed.

“Fuck!” You shuddered when cold air hit your cunt. Kuroko had pulled the boxers you were wearing off, spreading your thighs in the process. His tongue easily found the spot you wanted him most.

“You like that baby? Tetsu eating you up as I finger you?” Kagami breathed out, biting on your lobe. Just then, Kuroko’s tongue swirled around your clit, enough pressure to make you scream.

“Yes! Yes, I love it! Please...” You shouted, half in response to Kagami’s question. The other half just a pleasured outburst.

Kagami’s lips travelled down your back, pulling the blanket down as he went. Your eyes flickered down, meeting Kuroko’s blue ones staring right back at you. Tongue still swiping over your clit, and occasionally slipping in your entrance beside Kagami’s fingers. 

“Aaah~” you moaned at the sight. With Kagami’s chest no longer there to support you, you fell over onto your back. Giving them both easier access to your body. It had been so long, that you’d completely forgot how different Kuroko looked between your thighs.

Face stuffed in your cunt. Sapphire eyes turning a deep navy as he stared up at you in a hungry daze. It was the complete opposite from his normal blank stare, and it always managed to surprise you.

Lost in Kuroko’s gaze, you almost missed the flash of red running down your thigh. Kagami was leaving butterfly kisses here as there. Fingers still pumping deep inside you. You only now noted the third finger he’d managed to slip in without you noticing. 

You watched as he made his way to Kuroko’s ear. Presumably whispering words of encouragement. Kagami’s wolffish grin caught your eyes as Kuroko let out a small whimper. Your own throat echoed the sound as he pulled away. Kagami’s fingers gliding out, excruciatingly slow, right after.

Kuroko’s lips parted, his tongue hanging out expectantly. You almost questioned what it was he wanted before it was answered for you. Kagami placed his fingers in Kuroko’s mouth. The smaller boy let out a satisfied hum as he swirled his tongue around the digits, sucking them clean.

Kagami’s breathy moan sent a shiver down your spine. He chuckled when you threw your head back and clenched your thighs. Heat pooling in your gut.

You could hear him talking to Kuroko; getting little moans and muffled responses in return. But you couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. Looking down, you saw Kagami pull his fingers from Kuroko’s mouth. Quickly placing his lips on the others as he drew him into a heated kiss.

When they pulled away, there was a string of saliva connecting the two. Kuroko’s harsh pants and Kagami’s light breaths being the only thing heard in the room.

“Mm,” Kagami turned away from Kuroko, now facing you. “You taste so good Y/n.” He smiled teasingly. Your cheeks went bright pink as you laid back on your pillow with a huff.

“Fuck you.” You said lightly, feeling completely embarrassed.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re getting there.” A slight surprise to you, it was Kuroko who’d spoken. You could hear Kagami laughing and lightly praising Kuroko before some shuffling at the end of the bed.

Kagami laid on his back beside you silently. A simple glance and you could already tell what he wanted. You fumbled to your knees, straddling his hips. Your hands rested on his chest. Your eyes took in the delicious sight of all his muscles. 

You were tempted to lick them, but a small buck from his hips told you your next command.

Getting the hint, you pulled back slightly before freeing the man of his boxers. His cock stood proud before you. This time, you did lick when temptation hit. You grazed your tongue on the under side of his shaft. Reaching the tip, you wasted no time in sliding the head between your lips.

You only got to bob your head a few times before Kagami stopped you.

“Not what I wanted.” He groaned out when your tongue slid across the slit before pulling away. 

Crawling back up to his hips, you felt a pair of soft hands wrap around your waist. Kuroko helped you line yourself up, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you sunk down on Kagami’s cock. You sighed at the familiar prickling feeling.

“Shit..” you moaned out as Kagami pulled you to lay chest to chest. “What ar-“ You could feel Kuroko prodding around behind you, but Kagami attached his lips to yours. Making you forget your question entirely.

Kagami’s slow, shallow thrusts had you whining for more. Grinding down when he didn’t give it to you, only to receive a light slap to the ass. His mouth captured all your moans, creating a fast tempo, in which your lips clumsily tried to follow.

Sitting up, you felt something cold touch you. You noted it was also wet. Before you could process what was going on, Kuroko had already thrusted in your ass.

You struggled to breath as you gulped down the saliva pooling in your mouth. “Fuck Tetsu!” You panted out, arching against the blue haired male. Kagami groaned in surprise along with you. 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” Kuroko whispered, kissing the back of your shoulder comfortingly. He brought his hand around your body and stroked Kagami’s chest, making it clear the apology was for both of you.

“I-it’s fine.” You breathed out as Kuroko wrapped an arm around your waist. He pulled you against him. You weren’t sure when or how it happened, but your shirt (or Kagami’s for that matter) was gone. Kuroko’s chest came in contact with the scorching skin of your back.

“Can I?” He asked, holding you tighter.

“Mhm.” The first few thrusts left an irritable stinging, making you curse under your breath. 

Kagami’s hands rubbed your thighs encouragingly as he let out shaky breaths. Kuroko’s thrusts were sending jolts of pleasure through Kagami’s body as well. 

“Taiga,” you mumbled, eyes pleading with him. “Please..”

“Yea, ok.” Your eyes fluttered closed as Kagami rolled his hips into yours. Kuroko let out a choked noise behind you at the feeling.

Their uneven thrust were impossible to keep up with. Kagami brought his hands up to your hips, deciding it was better to have you move instead. He helped guide you as you maneuvered yourself up and down.

“Shit baby. Just like that.” Kagami praised as you continued to bounce on their cocks.

“Taiga,” Kuroko grunted out. A slight lilt in his voice, signalling he had something else to say. Kagami must have caught on, because the next thing you knew, he was picking up the speed of your hips.

“Holy fuck Taiga!” Your head fell to the side as you let Kagami take control of your movements. Kuroko took this as an invitation, and went to place his own marks on your neck, next to Kagami’s.

You all were a mess. Loud moans and whines being ripped from your throat. Harsh thrust causing you to scream out more. Kagami and Kuroko’s groaning as you clenched hard around them. Loud pants coming from all three of you. The room was hot and sticky, despite the cold weather outside.

The way they rolled their hips up to meet your every thrust drove you crazy. You weren’t going to last long. And they made sure of that.

Kagami’s lips were back on your nipple. Licking, flicking, nibbling all over your chest. Kuroko’s arm came around you to take care of your other breast. A hand found it’s way to your clit, rubbing on off beats with your thrusts. Tears streaked down your cheeks at the over stimulation as you screamed out.

“Fuck Tetsu! Right there!” His strokes on your clit got harder and your moans only grew louder. He pulled his hand away from your chest, briefly, to turn your head and pull you into a kiss. 

Kuroko explored your mouth eagerly. Trapping your moans, so only he and Kagami could hear.

They were all over you, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

Pulling away, you tried to warn them. “I- I’m.. I can’t...” you couldn’t get out a coherent sentence. Only a litany of their names could be understood.

“Cum for us Y/n.” Kagami grunted. It was all you needed to hear before you came completely undone. Sparks of electricity running through you as you hit your orgasm. 

“Taiga.. Tetsuya...” you panted as you came down from your high. Kuroko came soon after you, spilling in the condom you, again, hadn’t noticed he’d put on. He pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it, accurately, into the waste bin before coming back to you.

Pulling you off of Kagami, he settled between the redheads thighs. After catching your breath, you followed after him.

Kagami was already at his edge, so it didn’t take long. The sight of you and Kuroko licking up his shaft simultaneously, pushing him even further.

“Fuck Tetsuya, Y/n. You’re doing so good. So fucking good.” Kagami moaned out. “C-cumming!” Kuroko reacted quickly, wrapping his lips around Kagami’s tip just as he came. Ropes of white painted his mouth. 

He swallowed before you took his lips between yours, tasting Kagami’s cum still on his tongue.

Pulling back, you smiled up at Kagami. “You taste so good Taiga.” You mocked. It was his turn to go pink now.

“Shut up.” He smiled at the ceiling. His grin grew as you and Kuroko both took a spot on either side of him, laying your heads on his chest and stomach.

Closing your eyes, you just enjoyed their presence. Or at least, at first you did.

“What the fuck?” You questioned, sitting up. “Where’d he go?” 

Kuroko, to no ones real surprise, was gone. Kagami sat up too, sharing your confused expression. 

“When did he-?” Getting up, you and Kagami slipped on some clothes before leaving the room. It didn’t take long to find the blue haired boy. 

He was in the kitchen, crouching on the floor, fully dressed. How he had time to get dressed and leave the room without you or Kagami noticing was beyond you. But then again, it was Kuroko Tetsuya, disappearing was just a thing that came hand and hand with him. 

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked, placing a hand on your back when he saw you limp slightly.

 _That’s definitely gonna hurt tomorrow_ you thought to yourself.

“Feeding #2.” Kagami smiled lightly as the dog came bounding around the corner to greet him with an excited bark.

“Hi Tetsuya #2.” He said, bending down to pet him. It was always cute when the two managed to get along.

“Wait..” you said realizing something. “What time did you guys get home?”

“Uh.. about 1am?” Kuroko answered, looking to Kagami for confirmation. He nodded in response. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” You pouted. “I had only just gone to bed.” You complained pointlessly. Kagami stood back up, looking you once over before landing on an answer.

“You looked so cute and peaceful when you were sleeping. I didn’t want to ruin it.” You blushed at his response. 

“W-well..” you stammered, pulling out of Kagami’s hold. “You guys wanna go out today?” You asked, walking into the living room.

“Can #2 come?” Kuroko asked, walking after you with none other than Tetsu #2 on his head.

“I guess.” You giggled.

“I don’t care as long as I get some food.” Kagami added, following close behind. “I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yea.. I kinda went ham with Kuroko’s lack of presence. I know. I uh.. just didn’t wanna explain some things lmao, so I used him to my advantage.


End file.
